Kamata Angelus
The''' Kamata Angelus (also known as the "'''White Angel") is a Special Machine , driven by "Angel". It is, along with the Crinale, one of the most prevalent of the Special Machines in Ridge Racer history. Its qualities from game to game include its extreme speed and its superb maneuverability. In Ridge Racer Revolution and Ridge Racer V, the car somewhat resembles a Ferrari F50 or a McLaren F1. In Ridge Racer 7, the car has a bizarre, six-wheeled design, and very small windows. There also appears to be a camera on the front grille. Generally, the "White Angel" has been rumored to have practically no weaknesses, and is deemed to be exceptionally difficult to defeat. The Angelus also has a distinctive emblem depicting an angel holding a staff or a spear, with the blue number 0 as its racing number (which represents infinity). The Angelus is replaced in RRVita by the Zihua Archangel. Variants The Angelus has appeared in most games with a different design. 1995 Angelus The original Angelus. It had first appeared in 1995's Ridge Racer Revolution as one of the three unlockable cars of the game, alongside the 13th Racing and the 13th Racing Kid. *In RR5, it had the naturally aspirated, Craymel KA-CLMX W18 DOHC engine producing 1450 hp, 7-speed transmission, and a top speed of 592 kph (368 mph); it was also the only time the Angelus was labeled as a Grip-type car. Plus, the headlights and taillights were re-designed from its original incarnation in Ridge Racer Revolution. *A super-deformed (SD) version of the car, along with the original, also appeared in the arcade-only Pocket Racer. *The version of the car in Ridge Racer V and Ridge Racer (PSP) 2 also has a central seating position, just like the McLaren F1, if looked closely. Description in Ridge Racer V ''(as stated by the announcer): "''Kamata's Angelus is a work of art on wheels. The beauty of this exterior hides the breathtaking performance beast that lies within." 2005 Angelus (Ridge Racer 6) Ridge Racer 6's iteration of the Angelus retains its hypercar profile and its white paint with an updated look. Compared to Ridge Racer V, the top speed is significantly slower at 345 km/h, and is now the second-fastest car in the game (only losing to the Crinale by 5km/h). Also, it no longer has a central-seating position, judging by the structure of the interior if looked closely. A unique feature of this car is that it has pop-up nitrous boosters if the player uses two or more boosts. In this iteration, the car's a good all-rounder with excellent top speed rating and decent Ultimate Charge, to complement its grippy handling and lightning reflexes, allowing for a very competitive beast of a car, especially in the more difficult races. It is powered by a 6.8 liter V10 engine and resembles the Maserati MC12 with elements of the Mercedes Benz CLK GTR. Description: "Kamata's dream concept machine. After reducing wind resistance to a bare minimum and rethinking the entire suspension system, it provides never before seen stability." 2004 Angelus Concept The Angelus in Ridge Racer (PSP). It has been dramatically changed from its first form, which resembles that of a single-seater battle-tank, and according to the car info, it requires the driver to sit in a motorcycle-riding fashion, and is also turbine-powered, with the turbine mounted on the car's nose, as if the car was built around the turbine itself. There is also no backfire from the exhaust as well, which could potentially hint to the use of electric motors to aid the turbine in acceleration. Strangely enough, even for a turbine-powered car, it features a six-speed gearbox. Because of its aggressive, futuristic and streamlined shape, in which the wheels are not visibly seen, as they are covered through aerodynamic cowling, rear-mounted airbrakes have been installed (which open as the car is steering/drifting) and that when the brakes are being used, there are lights on the side panels that will glow red. Specs: * Made In: Japan *Drift Type: Special *Max Speed: 216 mph *Description: Angelus is Kamata's outrageous gun barrel-shaped dream concept machine powered by a gas turbine jet engine. Due to its odd shape, the driver must take a unique motorcycle-like riding form. 2006 Angelus Mk. 0. The Angelus in Ridge Racer 7. It has a similar appearance to the version from Ridge Racer (PSP), but is overall more rounded and aerodynamic, and actually has visible wheels on the rear, with the car now featuring up to six wheels, with four extra wheels on the front, covered by cowling that surrounds the wheels. It also replaces the single headlight on the nose for two on the sides. Unlike the Ridge Racer PSP ''version which requires a superbike-like riding fashion, this Angelus has a usual and traditional driving form like all the other cars. Despite it being turbine-powered, it still retains a combustion engine-like sound. The same is said for the Assoluto Pronzione's RR7 incarnation. When using single nitrous, it is fired from the back, near its taillights, while with double nitrous, it is fired near its rear fenders. Using triple nitrous will reveal secret flaps near its rear fenders and are fired from the secret exhaust tips hidden from within. The Angelus is statistically one of the best-performing cars in the game. It is similar to the Soldat Crinale in top speed and acceleration, but it is much grippier, its nitrous shots last longer, it also has a very good standard charge although it has a somewhat weak ultimate charge. It is one of the most controllable cars in the game, easily befitting that of cars with the "Mild" drift type, and its description notes that it has very high-tech safety features, making it easy to drive in the hands of anyone. This is a polar opposite of the Crinale, which is "deadly in the hands of an unskilled driver". The Angelus does however not perform very good inertia drifts and can be difficult to swing around sharp corners fast enough. Even with the incredible stability, its driver still needs absolute control and knowledge of the course. The Kamata Angelus is unlocked in the "Angelus Extreme Battle", where the player must race their Class 1 Machine against it in a one-on-one duel on Harborline 765. While any Class 1 machine can be used, it is recommended to use a vehicle with top-tier performance in top speed, ultimate charging rates and acceleration, such as the Soldat Crinale, Soldat Raggio, Assoluto Bisonte or Assoluto Fatalita. 2011 ANGL Concept. In ''Ridge Racer 3D for Nintendo 3DS, the RR7 version of the Angelus reappears as the ANGL Concept. It retains its grippy and controllable driving style, although this version, alongside its new name, saw a top speed increase from 345km/h to 353km/h, as well as a new unique sound. Story-wise, the ANGL Concept would be the final iteration of the Angelus series before the events of Ridge Racer Vita, where Kamata would cease development of the Angelus model line following the release of the Kamata SYNCi and the acquisition of the Angelus' assets by Hong Kong-based manufacturer, Zihua, for their Archangel hypercar concept. Appears in *''Ridge Racer Revolution'' *''Pocket Racer'' *''Ridge Racer Turbo'' *''Ridge Racer V'' *''Ridge Racer (PSP)'' *''Ridge Racer 2 (PSP)'' *''Ridge Racer 6'' *''Ridge Racer 7'' *Ridge Racer 3D Trivia *The Kamata Angelus also can be found racing with the Soldat Crinale on a track in Ridge Racer 6. *The Ridge Racer V incarnation of the Kamata Angelus holds the highest top speed out of all cars in the entire series, boasting a top speed of 591 km/h (367 mph), even without the need for nitrous, as it had not been introduced into the series yet. *The last four letters after the "KA-" prefix in the RRV's Angelus' engine suggests that it is the "climax", due to being the most powerful and most advanced engine in the game. *The Craymel KA-CLMX's name is a reference to the Tales of RPG series, which is also made by Namco. However the engine's name is often misspelled in the game as either "Claimer" or "Clemel". *The RRV incarnation of the car is the only vehicle known to use a "W" engine, in particular, a W18. In theory, the engine would be three straight-6 engines lined up together and mounted on the same crankcase. Its engine is also notable for having the most number of cylinders out of any cars in the series. *The text on the medal received after defeating Angelus in RRV says "Honi soit qui mal y pense". It is the motto of the British chivalric Order of the Garter, and it can be translated as "May he be shamed who thinks badly of it". *The Angelus in Ridge Racer (PSP) has a winged ornament on its hood, similar to the "Spirit of Ecstasy" symbol of Rolls-Royce. This makes sense as the Ridge Racer (PSP) ''incarnation of the Angelus is turbine-powered and that Rolls-Royce also, to this day, creates aircraft engines (especially jet turbines), in addition to cars. **It also bears similarities to the MTT Turbine Superbike, a motorcycle powered by a helicopter turbine, also for its motorcycle-like driving position, and the Lotus Type 56, a turbine-powered IndyCar. **The ''Ridge Racer 7 version is somewhat similar to the Tyrrell P34, a six-wheeled Formula One car, with a similar layout: with two wheels on the rear and four on the front. However unlike the Tyrrell P34 which is rear-wheel drive, the Angelus is likely six-wheel drive. *The Ridge Racer 6 incarnation of the Angelus is one of two cars in the entire game not to feature any branding on the tires, the other being the Monstrous. *The fact that the Angelus is driven by a racer known as "Angel" in the games may reference the character of the same name from Tekken 2, as well as Tekken Tag Tournament 1 and 2. See also *Soldat Crinale Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars